


You're Sweeter

by RoseyWinter



Series: March Ado About Nothing [13]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Camping, Fire, Fluff, Food mention, Gen, Soft Boy Hours, fire tw, logan is sentimental but only in his head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 08:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyWinter/pseuds/RoseyWinter
Summary: Logan and Virgil go comping. Logan just can't stop admiring Virg- the view.Prompts: Blurred Vision, Wrongfully Accused, *Fire*Written for a monthly writing challenge that takes traditionally angsty prompts and fills them in the least angsty way possible.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: March Ado About Nothing [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191239
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	You're Sweeter

The night was calm, bringing the kind of peace only a blanket of stars over a mattress of moss could. Logan had never been the sentimental type- not the he would admit anyway- but if he was he’d say that the scene was just perfect. Camping with his best friend had seemed an odd thing for the more anxious and introverted one to bring up, but once Logan saw how relaxed Virgil was without the pressure of so many perceived eyes on xem he could only smile and watch as xe insisted xe could set the tent up by xemself just fine thank you, no need for any extra hands here. And Logan had waited...and waited...and waited some more until xe had flopped onto the grass and waved him over while mumbling what Logan could only assume was a colorful array of choice words that would surely make Patton faint if he had come along.

It was just them though, and after they had set up the tent it had been later in the evening and they were both tired from walking all the way up they decided an early dinner and bedtime was the most responsible choice. Seeing as how neither of them were truly very responsible however when it came to making smart choices their future selves would thank them for, they had scarfed down the heated cans of ravioli that they had made since everything else seemed too heavy for their first night camping and then had promptly brought out the marshmallows. So there they sat, the stars winking to the tune of their laughter and wildlife surely cleared for miles save for a possible raccoon waiting for the sweets bag to be left out. The trees bent and swayed with the soft breeze that swirled the embers of the fire and to Logan, Virgil had truly never looked so beautifully happy. Xyr face was alike with fire and smiles alike making xem radiant even as xe tried in vain to wipe away the stickiness from around xyr mouth only to trap fuzz from xyr hoodie there instead.

Logan grinned at xyr exasperated huff and reached around for the pack of nearby baby wipes, pinching one out and gripping xyr chin gently. Neither of them said anything, letting the crackle of the fire and the hooting of an owl set the tone for them. Marshmallow mess cleaned, the wipe was put in a ziplock bag before Logan reached for another to roast, sweet limit be damned he enjoyed the art of roasting them to a just right honey brown. Certainly not partly because it reminded him of Virgil’s eyes even if the thought did make him smile.

He glanced over as he felt a weight by his side, finding Virgil tucking xemself against him and stuffing xyr hands in xyr pockets. “Cold,” xe mumbled sleepily.

Logan watched as the fire carefully tended to his last treat, turning it the gentle brown he had grown so fond of over the past few years. Waiting a moment for it to cool he popped it off the stick and tore it carefully in half, offering one up to Virgil’s mouth and getting a quick kiss on the knuckle as thank you before it was taken. Savoring the flavor of his own Logan swallowed and sighed, resting his cheek on top of the fluffy hair sitting on his shoulder to watch as the embers turned to stars that kept watch over the pair basking in the quiet of their own company.


End file.
